


Hug It Out

by solidburnreturned



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidburnreturned/pseuds/solidburnreturned
Summary: Branch is glum and Biggie wants to help.
Relationships: Biggie/Branch (Trolls)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Hug It Out

**Author's Note:**

> last of the prompt fics!

Biggie had a keen awareness of what Branch was feeling when they were around each other. I mean, he usually made his general mood obvious enough; a grouchy frown and crossed arms usually meant he could have a bit of a cloud over his head that day. Maybe even literally, if Cloud Guy was around. Either way, today Branch didn’t quite seem grumpy. Definitely not happy, though...not paranoid, nervous, tired...Biggie couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He watched the smaller troll intently as Branch gardened alongside Biggie. His brow was set, focused on his work, but Biggie could tell his mind was elsewhere.

“Branch?”

No response, only more digging in the dirt. 

“ _Branch.”_

This time Branch paused, turning his head just a bit to look up at Biggie. “Hm?”

“Whatcha thinking about?”

Branch hesitated a moment before continuing digging his hole. “Nothing.”

A troll of few words, grey or teal. “Oh, c’mon. I’m not as naive as you think, you know!”

“I didn’t say you were naive...”

“Didn’t have to.”

Branch let out an annoyed sigh. “it’s nothing. Can we just finish this? If we don’t get these planted, I’m gonna run out of sunflower seeds.”

“...We’re planting beans, Branch.”

“Beans, whatever! Same difference.”

Biggie cocked an eyebrow, sitting back on his legs, watching as Branch turned more and more purple under his gaze.

“Biggie, please-”

“Just tell me what’s bothering you, Branch.”

Trowel firmly plunged into the dirt, Branch’s shoulders tense. “I’m fine.”

“Obviously not.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it right now.” Branch looked back at Biggie with weary eyes. “Can you just help me?” Branch barely had a moment to reach back for his small shovel before he felt two large arms wrap around him, lifting him up off the grass and against Biggie. “Hey!”

“What? I’m helping!”

Branch started to argue and squirm, but found himself just falling limp instead, cheek squashed up against Biggie’s thick neck. There was no escaping the giant troll’s powerful hug, why bother wasting the energy? Besides...he hated to admit it, but...it was kind of helping.

“Want me to put you down now, Branch?”

Branch twitched an ear. “...Just a couple more minutes?”

Biggie smiled and squeezed Branch tighter, rocking his body back and forth in glee. “Oh, I could hug you all day!”

“Please don’t.”

“Alright, half a day.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a quickie :)c comments/kudos appreciated!


End file.
